


Quarantine

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione is bored....enter a Malfoy!





	Quarantine

The last two months for Hermione Granger had been hell. Pure hell on earth, and if there was one thing Hermione couldn’t stand, it was being bored, and right now, bored didn’t quite cover it.

The last two months of her life had been the most mundane she had ever lived through and to top it off, she had two more days to go.

She was in quarantine. Working as a curse breaker sometimes backfired and on this occasion, it had done so rather splendidly. She had been hit with a spell that had caused quite the reaction. A reaction, which luckily, hadn’t lasted too long, but left her highly contagious to any other witch or wizard who came into contact with her. 

She was now confined to these four walls and had been for two months. She had managed to read every book given to her and found the television utterly useless as it wouldn’t work properly with all the magical equipment surrounding her.

She longed for a proper conversation, to be able to speak to someone face to face without glass or a mask between them.

Her room was stuffy and claustrophobic. Hermione hadn’t slowed down since the war; in fact, if anything, she had picked up the pace. She loved to be busy, she loved her sometimes dangerous job, and it gave her the excitement an office-based job couldn’t give her. 

She had tried an office job. At first, she worked with the misuse of Muggle artefacts straight from Hogwarts, but hadn’t been able to cope with being holed up in a small stuffy room. 

Ironic then that she should find herself in this position.

God she needed to do something, change something, just something, anything to shake things up a bit.

\-------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was about to visit Granger; he was her Healer, not that she needed anymore healing. Now she just had to wait out the remainder of her quarantine and then she was free to go. 

He would miss her. Her quick wit and dry sarcasm made his mornings that little more interesting. 

A lot had changed since the war and Draco was thankful that it had. He was now a successful Healer in his field and was respected for it. His parents had moved away from England to start a new, fresh life in France. He couldn’t say he was sorry, their relationship was still tense at best, but maybe one day it would be more… normal.

He walked along the corridor from his office to the room that had been designated the quarantine suite long before he had started working there.   
He had changed into his quarantine suit; it was protection from catching anything that Hermione may have picked up when the curse had exploded in her face. She herself was lucky it hadn’t been anymore serious.

Before he entered at the door to the suite, he turned left into a little monitor room and had a quick glance through the window, which looked into the room. The old Slytherin couldn’t help but admire the ex-Gryffindor. Granger had grown up well after all these years. She was fit and toned and beautiful. 

Not that Draco would ever admit that to her face. He smirked at the thought. She was still feisty and he guessed not above slapping him…again.

As he gazed at her, she stood up and walked over the glass, which for Hermione was a mirror. He was pretty sure she knew this, having questioned the mirror as soon as she was well enough to ask questions. 

He stood and watched, enjoying being able to watch her like this without her knowing. She looked bored, using the mirror to muss her hair up a bit and pop open two of her buttons on her shirt. Draco’s mouth dried up as her cleavage began to show. The blond could just imagine the soft creamy skin that he would find beneath the shirt. He watched as she tugged her shirt down a bit more and his eyes were presented with a peek at her royal blue satin bra. 

His body had started to betray him and he couldn’t lie, of course he found Hermione Granger attractive, but so did the majority of the male wizarding population. He continued to stare as she turned and walked away again before falling back on to the bed in what could only be described as frustration. Draco was beginning to share the feeling as he stared in desire at how her long tanned legs lay over the edge before disappearing into her skirt. She looked absolutely fuckable. 

“Damn!”

\---------------------------------

Hermione knew Malfoy would be a long at any minute and she had a plan to get rid of her mundane daily existence. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

Try and seduce Draco Malfoy.

\----------------------------------

Cormac McLaggen was walking to the quarantine suite with all intentions of sitting in the viewing room and watching Granger for an hour or so. He was lucky he could call this work. He had managed to override the privacy controls of her bathroom and more than once, caught her showering. Her naked body was stunning to watch. No one else was allowed in here apart from Healer Malfoy and he knew nothing of the controls, so Cormac had no worries of being caught. 

Granger was a perfect patient, so no security had needed to be called for any violent outbursts, which sometimes occurred in these situations depending on people’s inflictions. 

He was safe to perv on Granger whenever he felt like it.

Just as he was about to enter, he spotted Malfoy coming out and cursed. Malfoy would be with her for about two hours and he would neither see nor hear anything of interest. He would have to come back later. 

“Fuck”.

\------------------------------------

“5… 5...7…8…9…0…1.”

Draco mumbled the entry code to the suite. He was reluctant to enter knowing his errant thoughts about Granger from the last few minutes.

He ignored his silly thoughts and pushed through the door.

“Granger?” 

He looked round and found her sitting on the bed.

“Hi, I’m here for the usual check up’s, that okay?” he asked.

She nodded and moved to the table and chairs that were in the centre of the room. He studied her as she sat down, straightening her skirt as she sat. She was well aware of the process by now.

“How are you feeling today?” Draco started the usual questions he had to ask.

“The usual, Malfoy. I feel perfectly fine except that I’m dying of boredom, but you already know that don’t you. Don’t suppose you’re here to brighten up my day and indulge me in some real conversation?” she replied in her usual snippy tone.

He chucked and he saw her face brighten, “See you do have a sense of humour, Granger. That’s a funny joke, now lets get your check up done.”

She lifted her face to meet his with a smile. “Yes, Doctor.”

Draco stilled, inside he was groaning with desire. His felt his cock twitch in his trousers. He looked down at her and she had the decency to blush and look away, but then his eyes were drawn back down towards her breasts, which were still on show via her open buttons. 

She cleared her throat and he snapped out of his daze.

“Right, okay, err… blood pressure first.” He turned to his bag to get the equipment out, desperately trying to ignore his growing erection. 

What had come over him today?

\-----------------------------------  
Hermione was finding this easier than intended; when Malfoy had come in, he looked more distracted than normal. This might actually be a doddle. 

She grinned. He had his back to her, having gone back into his medical bag for his stethoscope; she had questioned him on a previous visit why he used these instead of his wand. Apparently, he used both to always make sure his diagnosis was correct, plus sometimes he was unable to use magic on patients due to their injuries or symptoms. 

She gazed up at him whilst he fiddled with his things. He was an attractive man, always had been, but now he was more refined, rougher around the edges, his hair no longer stuck to his face with gel, but instead it was styled in a short messy on the top cut. He was quite simply…hot. 

“Sorry this might be a bit cold.” Draco smirked at her, startling her from her inner musings.

He leaned in closer and Hermione could smell his aftershave, despite his suit. She gazed at his refined jaw as he leant in to place the cool metal plate to her chest. Just above her breasts, which she had noted with glee, he hadn’t been able to help himself looking at.

Her breathing steadied as the cool metal found its target and he was so close. She glanced down and couldn’t help but see the bulge that had formed in his trousers. His suit was so thin it did little to hide his modesty. 

Her breathing quickened as she realised what this meant, she felt moisture pool between her legs as she looked up and found his eyes looking at hers.

“Are you okay, Hermione? He asked a note of concern in his voice.

“I’m more than okay, Draco, why?” She asked innocently enough, ignoring the fact that he had to have seen what she was staring at.

“Your breathing has quickened quite considerably. Are you sure you’re feeling alright and not having a reaction? I know you have been fine, but with the kind of curse you were hit with, you never can tell.”

She knew this was her chance, she knew he was turned on and despite the look of concern in his eyes; she couldn’t help but see the desire either. She had to be brave.

“Draco…” she said as she lifted her hand slowly, “the only reaction I am having is a reaction to this,” as she said this. She had moved her hand to cup his erection through his suit and trousers. 

She waited with her breath held for his reaction to her boldness.

\---------------------------------

Draco couldn’t think straight. Granger was holding his cock in her hand. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor‘s princess, was coming on to him and he couldn’t breathe.

He looked at her, really looked at her and all he could see in her eyes was lust. He couldn’t focus, all he knew was that he never wanted her to let go.

She slowly moved to stand, her other hand moving to his shoulder to steady herself. Her hand was rubbing his erection gently up and down, and she was quiet, hadn’t said a word since.

All sane thought had left Draco Malfoy. He was, theoretically a puddle on the floor, an ice cube that had already melted. 

“Draco…? She whispered.

‘You could lose your job’, a little voice whispered to him. He ignored it.

Grabbing his wand, he removed his bubble head charm, which allowed him to stay uncontaminated in this room and without further thought or clarification, lowered his head and kissed Granger.

\-------------------------------

Hermione couldn’t believe her luck, her plan had worked, and she was thrilled. She was soon distracted from this fact when Draco’s hands found her shirt and ripped it open, her buttons popping everywhere, so he could greedily fondle her breasts.

She gasped as he withdrew from her lips, but was soon moaning as he kissed and nipped at the tops of breasts. 

This was heaven, she must have actually died with this boring mundane life she had been forced to live and now she was in heaven.

He manoeuvred them so her lower back hit the table she had just been sat at. He helped lift her and before she realised it, she was now sat on the table, her breasts popping free as Draco tugged her cups down to rest underneath. She heard him groan before she felt his lips on her right nipple, suckling and licking before being taken fully into his luscious mouth. 

She felt his hand move from her other breast down to her legs where it ghosted her left thigh before his fingers found her dampened knickers. 

He released her nipple and resumed kissing her as he pulled her knickers to the side and his fingers pushed inside her, finding that sweet spot.

\-------------------------------

Draco couldn’t believe what had just happened. Hermione Granger had just come around his fingers. He had just made her come. Her heaving breasts were as a result of him. 

Before he could even begin to think about what he had just done, her fingers were scrabbling at his suit. He stilled her trembling fingers and quickly divested himself of his contamination suit, feeling a twinge of guilt as he watched it drop to the floor, it was soon forgotten as she tugged at his trousers, unzipping his fly and tugging both those and his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring free. 

She went to grab it with her hands and made to shift herself off the table.

“No, Granger,” he said grabbing her hands and pushing her backwards, “as much as I want your mouth around my cock, I will come like a little schoolboy, I need to fill you…now.” 

She smirked up at him. “Okay,” she said as she laid herself down, bunching her skirt up as she did so.

“Granger,” he growled, “you are wicked,” before he grabbed her knees and pushed himself into her hot, wet heat.

\-----------------------------------

“Oh, Draco,” Hermione cried as he pushed into her repeatedly, “I’m going to come,” she cried, she couldn’t believe how good this was. The rumours from their schooldays were true; Draco Malfoy was an ace in the sack.

Her damn broke and she screamed as an orgasm ripped through her. 

“Hermione,” Draco gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate and think of anything else but coming, “are you protected?”

Whilst he was annoyed he had forgotten before, it was a sobering thought which focused his mind and distracted him from doing what he wanted to most, come.

“No, Draco, no I’m not. They took me off all my standard medication when I came here.” He heard the panic in her voice.

He stilled inside of her looking for his wand, but it was over next to his medication bag. 

“I’m going to get my wand,” he whispered, but before he could make to pull out, Hermione shifted. That small little move was the undoing of him and he just about managed to pull out of her before he shot his load all over her washboard stomach.

“Hermione,” he cried as he came.

\-------------------------------

Cormac couldn’t believe his eyes; Draco Malfoy was fucking his Gryffindor, in the shower.

This took perving on Hermione to a whole new level.

Her breasts were magnificent. Cormac had a hard on just looking at those, but now he watched as they moved with the rhythm of what could only be described as fast and hard sex.

He had seen her shower a few times since he had enabled the cameras in the bathroom, but this was the most erotic, despite the fact that a man he hated with a passion was fucking the witch he desired.

She was pushed up against the shower door and he watched her scream, she must be coming. Oh how he wished it was he that was taking her body like this.

He watched Draco still and realised they were finished. He watched their bodies sink to the floor and turned away as they started to kiss.

What could Cormac do? He had only come back to the viewing seat to see if he had left his wand from his morning viewing session. He had never expected to see what he had, knowing Draco was still visiting. He noticed their absence from the main room and wondered if Draco had finished early.

He thought it was his lucky day when he switched cameras and realised Hermione was in the shower that was until he realised she wasn’t alone.

Cormac realised if he let Draco out of that suite, it could be more than his job he would lose, but how would he prove it without admitting he had turned on the bathroom camera and allowed it to film. Film, which he had taken home for his own private use.

Cormac McLaggen was screwed, once again by Hermione ‘Fucking’ Granger.

\---------------------------------

Draco thought all things considering, he had been let off fairly lightly. He had been put on three months probation with his job, given an official warning and two months in the contamination suite with none other than the patient he had had sullied himself with. 

Draco smirked at Hermione as she joined him for some breakfast; she gave him her stunning smile.

He realised he never did find out how they were discovered in the bathroom. He had only taken her in there to wash his come from her body, well that had been the original intent. 

He smirked at the memory, yes he realised he’d quite happily sully himself with her again and again and again.

\----------------------------------

Hermione Granger was thrilled. Never in a million years had she realised her plan would have worked so well.

Her life wasn’t mundane anymore, she wasn’t bored at all. In fact, she had had the most mind blowing sex of her life. Nothing mundane about that.

She also had a companion for the remainder of her time in quarantine and who knew maybe a companion for life.

She smiled at Draco. “Pass the milk please?”

\------------------

Fin


End file.
